


Mrs Murrini

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like their new babysitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Murrini

Mrs Murrini lives three doors down from us, in a blue house with a brown door. She has two cats that don't like to be petted, and she's never had any kids around until us. Dad says she's the only neighbor who's home all day, but I don't think that's a good reason for him to leave Sammy with her. And maybe Sammy likes her, but he's just a little kid, so he doesn't really understand. He thinks she's great because she has books and cats and cookies, but I know the truth about her.  
  
She's old, for one thing. I saw a birthday card at her house once, and it said Happy 43rd Birthday. 43!!! That's, like, really old! And she's not nearly as pretty as Mommy was - her hair's brown and she smells funny, like those flowers that used to grow on the funny wall at Grandma's. And she doesn't cook, not good stuff like grilled cheese sandwiches and pie. She buys cookies at the store and she tries to give me carrots after school!  
  
She's dumb, too. She's won't let us watch TV and she's always reading to Sammy, but not his picture books. She reads big books with funny-sounding words, but she doesn't do voices like Mommy used to when she read to us. And when I tried to tell her about the Cookie Monster book Sammy likes, she said her book was better, cause it was litrachure. Whatever that is.  
  
Her house is weird. It's got books everywhere, stacked up on top of stuff and there's no room to play. Daddys says it's cause she's a teacher, but my teacher doesn't seem like her. My teacher's young and pretty and she laughs a lot. Mrs Murrini's always talking funny, saying weird things that don't make sense, but she doesn't explain it. Not that I'd ask her to, cause then she might think I was interested.   
  
She likes dumb stuff, like music with no words and she plays piano, but not fun songs like the lady in music class. And when her music does have words, it's all ladies screeching and men booming weird laughs. It sounds like someone stepping on a cat's tail, which I really didn't do on purpose, so there was no reason to take my TV away for a whole week!  
  
I don't see why I have to stay with her. Sammy might need somebody to watch him, but I'm too big for a babysitter. And I could get Sammy from her house after school and take care of him by myself at our house, too. But Dad won't let me, and when I asked, he just got sad and told me Sammy needed somebody besides just us. I don't see why, though. We're more than good enough, and we don't need stupid Mrs Murrini butting in like we can't take care of Sammy ourselves.  
  
Mrs Murrini might tickle Sammy and give him cookies and play her stupid music for him, and Sammy might like her, but I don't. And I never will. Because she's here. And Mom's not.


End file.
